As a metal pipe to which creep takes place due to the high temperature and pressure fluid therein, there is known a steam piping through which a high temperature of, for example, 300° C. to 650° C. (572° F. to 1202° F.) and a high pressure of, for example, approximately 5 Mpa to 8 Mpa steam for power flows where this steam for power is used as power for, for example, steam turbines and the like. Such a steam piping having high temperature and pressure steam used for power flowing therethrough would be subject to degradation due to creep.
The reinforcement of this steam piping is performed in order to prevent rupture of the steam piping associated with creep degradation. And the reinforcing method commonly adopted has the part of the steam piping as the target cut to have joined a robust piping to this cut part of the steam piping. However, this method has issues of the work being troublesome since the work is accompanied by fusion cutting, welding work and heat treatment operation on the steam piping. Being the case, there is known a method of reinforcing the steam piping by, for example, winding a wire around the target part of the steam piping (see for example, PTL 1).